


So that's what you've been doing

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), BDSM, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Miracles, No beta we fall like Crowley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Sex Toys Mention, Smut, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: Crowley wakes up from his nap, at last it's July and isn't pleased with what he finds in his boyfriend's bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	So that's what you've been doing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you will enjoy this plotless porn <3

Crowley stormed into the bookshop, his eyes flaming, you could see it even through his sunglasses. He snapped his fingers, miracling the customers away and flipping the sign on the door to closed and before Aziraphale could protest, Crowley struck. 

„So that’s what you’ve been doing while I was asleep, flirting with customers, huh?” Crowley growled, roughly pulling Aziraphale behind the closest bookshelf by the lapels of his coat.

„Crowley, darling! You’re awake! I missed you so much” he beamed at the demon and tried to kiss him, completely ignoring the serpent’s behavior. 

„Don’t change the subject! I wake up from my nap and find you trifling with that dude!” he hissed loudly, moving away and denying him the kiss. 

„I truly don’t know what you’re talking about, my dearest” his tone was puzzled and worried. 

„That guy in a red jacket! He was so obviously flirting with you and you just let him- aargh!” their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching. 

„Crowley” he laughed softly „I wasn’t flirting and nor was he”. 

„Yeah, right!” Crowley’s laugh was almost hysterical. 

„Darling, truly, he was just being polite, there is no need to do whatever it is you’re doing-” he managed to say before Crowley interrupted him. 

„Yeah. Polite. Standing so close and basically undressing you with his eyes. Polite, right.” he scoffed. 

„Crowley, you are imagining things.” his tone was a tad rougher this time.

„Oh am I, my angel? Am I? ” he breathed out.

The demon pulled Aziraphale by his coat and pinned him against a wall, growling he grabbed the angel’s curls and roughly kissed him, his tongue mapping the other’s mouth. Aziraphale melted into Crowley’s grab and eagerly returned the kiss.

„Crowley” he breathed out when they parted. 

„Ah, ah, ah, it’s not Crowley, little pet, remember? It’s Master.” The demon bit his counterpart’s earlobe. 

Aziraphale moaned loudly and clinged to Crowley in order not to fall as his legs weakened. „I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll forget you even met that fucker” he hissed into his ear. 

„Yes! Master, please do!” the angel whined. 

„You really missed me, didnt’t you, my sweet?” Crowley smirked. 

„Yes, yes I did, please, Master, fuck me! I need it so badly” he whined and tried to unbuckle the demon’s belt, but his hands were swatted away by the demon’s. 

„Patience is a virtue, dove” he smiled „Be good for me, my pet. I know you can” Aziraphale nodded.

Crowley pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear sweetly „Take off your clothes, angel.”

Aziraphale jumped slightly „B-But, Master, we are in the bookshop, the people, sir, shouldn’t we go upstairs?”. 

Crowley frowned, grabbed the angel’s shoulder roughly and looked him deadly into his eyes „Are you arguing with me, pet?”. 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he shook his head immediately „No! No! Of course not, Master.”. 

Crowley nodded „Well then, I’m not in a good mood today, so I will only say this once again, angel. Take. Them. Off.”

„Yes, Master” he said and started to unbutton the layers of clothing. 

He took off his coat and started to fold it neatly, but heard the demon click his tongue impatiently and just dropped it to the floor. The coat was followed by the angel’s vest, shirt, trousers, socks and briefs.

„Good boy” praised Crowley.

„Okay, now bend over the counter, my pet” ordered Crowley and pushed him lightly in the said direction. 

Aziraphale hurriedly ran to the counter and bent over it, his bottom facing the demon, he wiggled his ass temptingly at Crowley. 

The redhead pulled his t shirt over his head and chuckled „Look at you, tempting me. Pathetic. You really missed me, didn’t you, darling?” he slowly sauntered to him and tugged at his hair lightly.

„Yes, yes it was so awful, Master” he leaned into the touch, elicting a small snort from the demon.

Crowley pressed his clothed hips to the angel’s ass and draped over him. He placed his mouth close to his ear, just the tiniest brush of them and whispered „Tell me, my pet, did you touch yourself while I was asleep?”. 

The angel turned his face away „I-I...”. 

The demon grabbed his buttcheek and squeezed it roughly „Yessss or no, Azziraphale” he hissed.

„Yes!” cried out Aziraphale „Yes, I used toys and imagined it was you”. 

He tried to get up and hug Crowley, but the demon’s hand on his back made it impossible. 

„Awww, my poor toy. Without a real cock in his pussy for a whole month, must be starving for some good fucking, am I right?” he brushed his fingertips agains the angel’ss labia. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and miracled his trousers and underwear away and pressed his enormous erection against the angel’s opening „I’m gonna make you feel so much better than any pathetic toy ever could” he growled. 

„Yes! Master, please!” Aziraphale moaned loudly and pushed back to impale himself on the demonic cock. 

„Hey, hey, angel, slow down, we don’t want to damage your tight pretty ass, do we?” he chuckled and miracled the angel open with a wave of his slender hand. 

„Ah! Master, please fuck me! I can’t take it anymore! Please please please” the angel cried wriggling his ass. 

„Mmm, yesss, beg for it, my pet” Crowley was stroking himself lazily, looking at the angel with faint amusement. 

„Master, please fuck me, fill me, I need you so badly! Give me your long thick cock, I waited so long! Please, Master!” begged the angel on the verge of tears.

Crowley walked slowly to him and put his hand on his back and slid it to his ass and gave his left buttcheek a light smack, miracling the angel open „Such a good pet, my own pretty slut. You can’t wait for me to be balls deep in you, can you?”.

Aziraphale whined (or moaned, it was hard to tell) loudly „Master, please”. 

Crowley considered teasing his angel a while longer, but his rock hard erection was painful as fuck, so he just growled „I’d hold on to something if I were you, sweetheart.”

The demon miracled his pants and underwear away, as it would be impossible to remove them manually, spread the angel’s cheeks apart and lined himself with the angel’s hole and buried himself in it in one smooth move making them both moan in unison.

Crowley waited a moment, giving his angel a while to adjust and when the said angel nodded lightly and tightly grabbed the edge of the counter, the demon smiled and started hammering into him with a brutal force. For a while the only sounds in the bookshop were the harsh slaps of skin on skin, broken moans coming from Aziraphale, who was unable to form a single word, but tried and loud breathing.

Soon, the angel found himself coming on his boyfriend’s cock with his name on his lips „Crowleyyyy!” he moaned loudly. 

Crowley hissed in pleasure and bit hard on the angel’s shoulder, drawing blood as he felt the angel’s ass clench around him. 

„Yesss! Scream my name! Who do you belong to?” growled the demon wrapping his hand around the angel’s cock. 

Aziraphale wasn’t currently able to form a single sentence, his mind was blank and the only words that he could think of, the only ones that mattered were: Crowley, please, harder, more, but somehow managed to cry out „You! You, Crowley! Only you!”.

„That’sss right, baby, you’re mine and mine alone” he licked a wet hot stripe up his neck „I’m close my pet, come with me,” he breathed out, his pace becoming uneven. 

Crowley was stroking the angel and pounding into him at the same time and it was so much for the Aziraphale, he felt the pleasure building in his stomach. „Crowley!” he screamed as he orgasmed again, bursting into tears and taking Crowley with him. 

„Aziraphale!” roared Crowley as he came. Then the demon pulled out and hugged the angel close to his chest. Crowley snapped his fingers and they both found themselves clean and in his bed. 

Aziraphale buried his face in the ginger’s chest and started sobbing „Crowley Crowley Crowley” . 

„Shhh, I’m here, my darling angel. You did so well for me, I’m so proud of you.” Crowley whispered into his ear as he returned the embrace and stroked his blond curls. 

„Don’t leave me for so long again” 

„Don’t flirt with customers again” he chuckled. 

„If that’s what happens when you’re jealous, I most certainly will do it again, my dearest.”

„Bastard” he kissed the angel softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments motivate me to writing :D


End file.
